


It's been a lifetime

by The_infamous_wine_bottle



Category: Artists RPF
Genre: Bizio is sleeping like a baby as usual, Ermal is thinking, I can't fuckin tag, M/M, random stream of consciousness, they are in bed and he's having some thoughts, whatever
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_infamous_wine_bottle/pseuds/The_infamous_wine_bottle
Summary: Questa notte mi sono svegliato con la tua faccia nell'incavo del collo e il tuo respiro che mi faceva il solletico sulle clavicole e la tua barba che pizzicava la mia pelle e il tuo braccio pesante sul mio petto e la tua mano calda adagiata sul mio stomaco nudo. E nudo tutto il resto.





	It's been a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Salve cari*, credo che il disclaimer (aka: solito pippone sui personaggi che non mi appartengono e altre robe noiose, ma ahimè vere) lo conosciate pure meglio delle istruzioni che danno le compagnie aeree prima di decollare, quindi ve lo risparmio.  
> Quello che non vi risparmio è il consiglio sulla canzone: dovete senza se e senza ma ascoltare  ~~~~[Before the dawn](https://youtu.be/zOa3S2SJxtg) dei Judas Priest mentre leggete, altrimenti non vale. Questa canzone è un pezzo di me ed è giusto che sia la colonna sonora di quello che ho scritto (o provato a scrivere, diciamo).  
>  Allacciate le cinture e mettete la modalità aereo: stiamo per decollare. 
> 
> (*queste note presuppongono che ci sia effettivamente qualcuno a leggere, che poi non è scontato, ma lasciatemi sperare)

 

 

> _It's been a lifetime since I found someone_  
>  _Since I found someone who would stay_

 

Questa notte mi sono svegliato con la tua faccia nell'incavo del collo e il tuo respiro che mi faceva il solletico sulle clavicole e la tua barba che pizzicava la mia pelle e il tuo braccio pesante sul mio petto e la tua mano calda adagiata sul mio stomaco nudo. E nudo tutto il resto.

Nudo e caldo, a volte umido a volte sudato. Nudo tu, nudo io, nuda la mia mente e nudi i miei pensieri.

È quel momento in cui prendi coscienza nel mezzo della notte e sei in una terra di nessuno, come quando attraversi il mare in traghetto e non c'è campo di nessuno dei gestori nazionali e per chiamare paghi l'ira di dio. Cazzo, che rabbia mi fa quando succede. Una volta mi ha seccato il credito e quando sono arrivato sull'altra sponda mi sono trovato in un paese straniero senza google maps e google translate: non lo consiglio a nessuno e in particolare non a te, che c'avresti sì e no l'A1 in italiano se facessi uno di quei test cambridge maledetti, che se avessi preso 200 invece che 198 ora avrei un livello _proficiency_ di inglese e non starei a fustigarmi mentalmente ogni volta che ci penso. Tu però che il _proficiency_ te lo sogni saresti buffo e spaesato, un po' tipo me ora. Solo che io no ho la proprietà fisica di essere un bonazzo colossale come te, comunque e sempre, in ogni situazione, in ogni luogo e in ogni lago.

E ora sono perso. Nessuno mi chiede se voglio indicazioni e mi sa che di questa terra non esiste neanche una mappa.  
Terra di nessuno, un po' terra di sogno un po' terra di veglia, né carne né pesce, né zuppa né pan bagnato, insomma, svegliarsi nella notte è non sapere più chi sei, non avere idea di dove ti trovi: in poche parole, non capire un cazzo, giusto per qualche secondo, prima che ti cada di nuovo addosso la consapevolezza della tua esistenza.

 

E io non capivo un cazzo, appunto, ma sapevo che c'era un'altro corpo e c'era il mio, c'era un unico ammasso di ossa e pelle e organi e sogni e pensieri.

Quasi non distinguevo chi fosse l'uno e chi l'altro, tutto là insieme com'era e per un attimo ho avuto paura, ho avuto quel senso di smarrimento di quanto ti guardi fisso negli occhi allo specchio e non capisci cosa sia quella roba che ti guarda a tua volta e si agita dentro i tuoi stessi occhi, informe, e c'é subito il panico sordo che ti assale, ti domanda martellante a chi appartiene la voce muta nella tua testa, che cosa sarai mai venuto a fare in questo mondo, perché proprio tu, ma _tu_ chi? Che cosa pensi? Chi è che pensa? - e senti che soffochi, ti manca l'aria come quelli del Titanic nella notte nera, distogli lo sguardo prima di sdraiarti o cadere sul pavimento per sentire qualcosa di concreto che ti connetta ancora alla tua misera esistenza terrena, da cui d'altronde non puoi allontanarti.

 

Per qualche istante sento il panico che sale dalla bocca dello stomaco, il vecchio, antico peso dell'uomo che non sa stare al mondo senza esserne terrorizzato e sconfitto.

E sono di nuovo quel bambino che scappa via perché gli é stato detto che deve farlo e in silenzio tira un pugno al muro immaginando che sia _lui_  e si fa male - perché l'odio fa male dentro sempre e comunque - ed è sul punto di rompersi (perché si sente impotente e cattivo, perché sa di non riuscire a salvare quelli che ama dalla cudeltà della vita - ancora non ho capito se sia giusto chiamare quel bastardo “ _ _vita__ _ _”__  - e a dieci anni si chiede se potrà mai riuscire ad amare ancora e a dimenticare e a guardare in viso un uomo senza cercare istintivamente una via di fuga alle sue spalle) e vorrebbe rompersi ma è troppo orgoglioso per farlo: quel bambino e quell'uomo portano lo stesso nome, che poi è anche il mio.

Ma io lo voglio quel nome? Quel cognome?

Alle volte penso di poterlo strappare via a morsi, dimenticare me stesso e quello che sono stato, quello che non sono riuscito a essere, quello che so non diventerò mai...

E chiudo gli occhi sdraiato sul palchetto della sala mentre mi domando se è giusto che un uomo alla mia età ancora pianga disteso a terra come un bambino e se un cattivo figlio possa mai essere un buon padre o semplicemente un uomo degno di essere chiamato tale o se piuttosto non sia solo un mostruoso fallito ingannato dalla vita. Non dovevo caderci di nuovo, non volevo. Non qui con te nudo spalmato addosso: e di nuovo mi chiedo se sono forse degno ancora di questa esistenza, se non farei meglio a gettare la spugna, ingoiare il rospo, fare fagotto e andarmene. 

  
E però c'è pur sempre la mano, calda sul mio stomaco nudo, quasi eccitante se non fosse che sono troppo addormentato perché il mio corpo reagisca così veloce, e sai che forse per un istante non temo più di essere perso nel buio ma sento che sono reale e che sono con te in questo momento?

Ho il ricordo un po' confuso di come sono finito in questo letto ieri sera e mi sento che sorrido leggermente senza quasi volerlo, perché non pensavo che sarebbe andata proprio in questo modo e quasi temevo che non sarebbe mai successo.

Senza i festeggiamenti, senza il vino forse, un po' brillo com'ero, forse sarei ancora solo arrotolato nel lenzuolo sudato a impazzire dietro quei pensieri poco ortodossi che da giorni soffoco tra sospiri prima e tra i sensi di colpa poi, sperando che se ne stiano a bada.

Cazzo però ora, un po' si mischiano le cose che avevo pensato a quelle che ho realmente vissuto e tante immagini di te sovrapposte mi affollano la mente e sei di colpo attorno a me, fuori di me, dentro di me in mille posizioni diverse, che non pensavo manco di avere tanta fantasia e creatività e la tua mano grava, ormai bollente, sul mio stomaco, troppo vicino alla nascente erezione che il sonno non riesce più a trattenere. Mi accendi: è questo l’effetto che fai.

E penso che _con te non c'è più il mondo_ e mentre lo penso mi chiedo quando sono diventato un fottuto romantico da due soldi.

Ma _con te non c'è più il mondo_.

E sei più erotico di un porno, cazzo.

E vorrei svegliarti e vederti in faccia e guardarti e pregarti e sentirti forte e leccarti via dalle labbra quell'espressione oscena di piacere che mi ha fatto impazzire ieri sera, ma dormi beato e la tua espressione di pace, di quella pace che tanto aspiri a trovare, è più appagante di qualsiasi orgasmo.

 

Ti voglio bene e ti voglio, in tutti i sensi e sempre. 

 

> _Before the dawn I hear you whisper_  
>  _In your sleep don't let the morning take him_

**Author's Note:**

> Dalle note iniziali vi aspettavate chissà chè?  
> Che volete, PURE IO.  
> Se siete delusi andate a bervi un Lucano (però ditemelo che vengo con voi), altrimenti lasciate un commento, un kudo, un cioccolatino, un _vecchio lonfo ammargelluto_ (ditemi che qualcuno coglie il riferimento e mi farete felice) o quello che vi pare. O non lasciate niente, fate un po' voi. 
> 
> E come disse il saggio, arrivedorci.


End file.
